The Apocalypse
“Some years after Kylar’s disappearance, his clone soldiers have deteriorated and started to attack civilians. Scour the ruins of Quescar City, and expect the worst.” The Apocalypse is the first official co-op exclusive mission. It takes place several years after the events of the attack on ERA WHITE as well as the Conquest of Delteros. It is also the first mission with news broadcasts in addition with the standard mission briefing, similar to the missions in Red Alert 3: Uprising. In the co-op missions, the players identify as new commanders because the legendary general who fought for Falanta’s liberation has long since retired. In his place, however, are a variable number of young, competent commanders (up to 4) advised by colonel Percy Adachi. Pre-Action Cutscene News Reporter: BREAKING NEWS! The ErrorLandian Army has reported continuous attacks by zombie-like soldiers in KyleLandian uniforms. A multitude of cities are currently on lockdown due to an island being completely overrun by these soldiers. Do not attempt to engage or apprehend these soldiers as they have been confirmed to be extremely dangerous. ErrorLandia is now pulling their reserve forces to fight back. *TV turns off* Colonel Percy: Good morning, commanders, I am colonel Percy Adachi. As you may have heard just now, our situation is shockingly grim. The zombies have managed to overrun a staggering number of cities that we had failed to defend. These may seem like the end times, but know this: our empire’s life is far from over. Colonel Percy: I would like you all to meet officer Felix Freeman, who will handle all communications and intelligence data between you and us. Officer Felix: Thank you, colonel. Commanders, I hope all of you are prepared for your first mission together. Colonel, if you may... Colonel Percy: Recently, another city has fallen to zombie soldier attacks: Quescar City. I want all of you to search the less populated areas of the city first to look for survivors. Be sure to try and find old equipment left behind from the Falantan Civil War, as we have already briefed you on doing so. Blood on the Sand “A... A-are those things even human?” - An ErrorLandian Warrior in disbelief of what horrors he saw A maximum total of 8 APCs (depending on player count, each gets 2) come under control of the commanders. They arrive on a beach at night, carrying ErrorLandian Warriors and Battle Engineers. The beach alone was stained with blood, likely from the zombie’s unfortunate victims. Some zombies were shambling around, so the teams attached suppressors to their rifles and moved in. As a co-op mission with limited forces, you should really stick together and only split up when necessary. The APCs also do not use suppressed weapons, so change them to the “Hold Fire” stance so they do not fire without your exclusive authorization. Any and all unsuppressed firearms will attract a lot of potentially unwanted attention. In order to search for survivors, use the ErrorLandian Warrior’s Sword Charge to clear the ruined buildings of zombies. Don’t worry about killing survivors; they will be able to tell who is and who isn’t a zombie. Each building contains at least 1 survivor, so make sure that you do not miss one. Old Enemies “Civilians! Hold your fire... wait, Confederates?” It would be a surprise to see Confederate Soldiers after the civil war, but they later explain that they were civilians who raided an abandoned military base not too far away from there. When asked where, they say that they will lead them to it. The survivors are loaded into APCs to be taken to the military base... It is clearly a base that was built before MCVs were actively used, as it was full of rustic buildings and surrounded by metal fences with barbed wire. They were certainly beyond repair, so they couldn’t be captured by engineers. However, there were supplies left in the buildings that the survivors could use, so order them inside and they will be replaced by Confederate Soldiers to bolster your numbers. Geared Up “You found a military base over there? Well, we’re on our way now; we could use it for our base of operations, but don’t wait up. Head into the city to find more survivors.” Music for this part: World at War - Dog Fire Returning to the field, the soldiers proceed deeper into the city to find more survivors. The place is a mess, but clone zombies still lurk the streets. The chances to find survivors here aren’t very high... Continue to find survivors hiding within garrisonable structures, but be warned that clone zombies may occasionally come out of buildings to attack you. It is for this reason that you should keep a fair amount of soldiers outside of the building, as they can enter the building and potentially kill the ErrorLandian Warrior clearing it. Survivors that you find can then be loaded onto an APC to be taken to the military base. Work as a team to find survivors and split up if you must. There are several buildings to clear out, but it is ill-advised to do more than one at a time. This is because it gives you more clone zombies to worry about, and it will only get scarier when they begin to outnumber your forces. Simply do one at a time and remember to use the Engineer’s sentry ability to make it a less-chaotic experience than it already is. Extraction “Great job, commanders! Now, head back to the military base for extraction, we’ll take it from here.” It’s time to get out of here and let the mainline army clean up the rest of the mess. They have arranged several Hawkeyes and Bisons to extract both the APCs and survivors. However, they have detected a much larger horde of clone zombies closing in on the task forces’ location, so they need to hurry if they want to complete the bonus objective. The most important thing to do is get all of your units out of the city and the APCs to the military base before your units. You can establish a sort of barricade with your teammates’ units at the entrance of the city by garrisoning some of the civilian structures. Since you’ll likely be doing several trips, this allows your units to get promoted quickly (if they aren’t already Heroic) so they can kill zombies faster. After all units have arrived at the military base, they will board the Hawkeyes and Bisons and take off. MISSON ACCOMPLISHED!!